1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can display data obtained on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the widespread use of the Internet, various sites are opened and a user can acquire favorite information at convenient time with a browser installed in a computer. Further, a large number of sites are opened which provide convenient services to many users, who input and transmit data on a shopping site or a registration screen of an event. The user can also pre-arrange hotel accommodation. However, a user may sometimes “forget URL” or “cannot access information under an environment providing no network” when the user wishes to obtain specific information. Various technologies are proposed and developed to address the problems.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-178531 discusses a technology for automatically recording the situation of web browsing to make use of it. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-132624 discusses a technology for collecting and printing web pages according to data that is automatically determined if the web to be browsed and the date for web browsing are designated in advance. In addition, software is developed to store a web page which is browsed (e.g., refer to “http://www.kamilabo.jp/copi/index.html”).
Conventionally, since a server manages a session in many web sites to provide services based on information input by a user, the information needs to be simultaneously stored when it is displayed. Once the web site moves to another page, the similar information is not displayed.
Therefore, when displaying information, the information needs to be surely stored. Totally similar information is not displayed again according to the conventional art. While necessary information can be stored according to the conventional art, the user needs to perform storage operation and therefore cannot store the information when the user moves to another page and forgets the storage through carelessness.
This situation occurs due to the structure of many web sites that perform the session management. Upon receiving data from the user, many web sites that perform the session management displays a request check screen on the browser of the user.
If the information does not include any problems, the user transmits information indicating the fact that there are no problems, to the server. Therefore, the server performs determination processing for providing services based on information about user's intention.
When the services are provided, a processing end screen is transmitted, including a processing ID (generally displayed as a reception ID or purchase No.), and displayed in the browser viewed by the user. Information displayed in the browser viewed by the user is created by combining information for each user (e.g., date and time or processing ID) with a format available to any users. Therefore, the user cannot obtain and view later the information that was displayed once.
Since the user is concentrating on completing the procedure for receiving the services, the user is not conscious of storage of the information in many cases until the processing ID is displayed. In addition, since the processing ID and a user input check screen are separately displayed in many cases, the user may fail to store the user input check screen.